Stars beginning
by Starshine Gaming
Summary: ..just read it, Rated k because some words are mean.
1. Chapter 1

?P.O.V

"I hate being made fun of , it's not my fault I was born with special appearance like my brother, Guren he's half wolf half border collie,well I'm fully a wolf but I have wings to ,we both have powers ,some with are collars some not with are collars " well I was thinking I ran into someone.

'watch it you punk!' I'm very sorry that I ran into you _while growling_ I hate her so much, she keeps flirting with my crush Moon he's like me , he has powers and is a winged wolf , but no one knows that we have powers besides his sister Jupiter.

 **No ones pov**

'Well watch it' _thats it no more nice guy_ ,Star said

 _ **I hope you guys like this**_

 _ **I need an oc for Stars enemy**_

 _ **Name:**_

 ** _Ec(eye color):_**

 ** _Fc(fur color):_**

 ** _Breed( can't be wolf or winged wolf):_**

 **likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **That's all guys , a reason Stars enemy hates her is because she wanted to be on the paw patrol but they choose Star, Guren,Moon to join**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star's pov**

" come on sis time to wake up, *grinning like an idiot* if you don't I'll tell everyone at school about your crush on moon" I opened my eyes and out of instincts I mega-slap him in the face **( totally not listening to music right now,pokemon gotta catch them all )** " Ow" Guren said well leaving the room , I jumped out bed and picked out a dress , hair bow **(dress-** **Red_Plaid_Jumper_with_Skirt_ , bow-** **Dog_Hair_Bow_ )**

I flew to school with guren , we got there on time and before Luna got here.

" Hey I'll you in class later,bye and please don't get in to any fights" Guren said

fine but I'm not keeping any promises I said " I start walking to my locker and everyone kept looking at me in worried, I slowly turned to only get a bucket full of vanilla pudding all over me, I started hearing laughing coming from Luna ,I slowly turned around with a blue aura and my golden glowing.

Looks like your gonna have a bad time

 **cl** **iffhanger**

 **So guys I got your oc im going to use them all**

 **I'll upload more later**

 **Star: hope you've liked so far my bro here will tell you the ships**

 **Guren: Chase x Everest or Skye , Marshall x skye or Everest , me x Silvia , Star x Moon , rubble x oc**

 **Rocky x Fugi( my oc), Zuma x Victoria ( my oc), Tracker x iceberg( my oc)**

 **Me: here's the info of the oc I made**

 **Name: Fugi**

 **Breed: American Eskimo**

 **Eyes: green**

 **Fur: white**

 **Gender:Female**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Name:Victoria**

 **Breed: Golden retriever , German shepherd mix**

 **Eyes: blue**

 **Fur: Gold-ish Brown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Name: Aura**

 **Breed:husky**

 **Eyes: light blue**

 **Fur: all white**

 **Gender : Female**

 **That's all guys bye**

 **Star: bye :3**

 **Guren: bye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looked at me freaked out, my friends are trying to calm down me but that didn't work

I started to smile creepy _fine Luna you win but in the near don't get anywhere from me_

leave me alone freak Luna said

Never spoiled rat I Said

*time skip to PE*

 _okay class today where playing softball were splitting into two teams one will be Christmas tree and team two will be Christmas ornaments, the team leader for team one is Luna and team two is star , Star will pick two people first first_

 _Okay , I pick moon and chase_ I said

 _I pick Zuma and Guren_ Luna said

( Everyone is in there but one)

 _I pick Skye_ me and Luna said at the Same time

 _Skye, who do you choose_

 _I chose star_ skye said(i don't feel like writing everything that but the winner was stars team )

*After school everyone is home for Christmas break * at the lookout

Ryder and the pups are getting ready for Christmas until

 _*barfs*_

 _Are you okay star Nekofan asked(it's my friend oc )_

 _No I replied weakly_

 _I'll take you to Katie's Ryder said_ **( listening to hello kitty by avril Lavigne )**

Cliffhanger anyway guys I hope you like it and have a merry Christmas, I have a deviant art account now my name is Starshinegaming


	4. AN

Hi I'm sorry for being so inactive. I kinda forget I have an account on here since I'm on Wattpad all the time . So I'm planning to redo this book and try to finish it . And I'm planning on making a Roleplay book for Paw patrol on my Wattpad account( _Will-Byers_ is my account name) if anyone wants to join.

so bye


End file.
